


Reader's Block

by tiredasexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Books, Cas imagining fictional Characters as Dean, Cas reads, Charlie Nerding, Dean thinks its cute when Cas talks about Books, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship goals, I wish I too had the power to clear my memory to re read things, Lots of Book referances, M/M, Sam nerding, Shakespeare, The Hunger Games Books, supernatural universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredasexual/pseuds/tiredasexual
Summary: Metatron’s not the only angel who can effect people memory’s. Which is good for Cas, since he’s finally got some time to actually read some human works. Metatron may have give Castiel all the info, but reading is different for each person, and he wants to be able to imaging the characters in his own way, not just how the crazy angel saw them.Its a good plan, but why does Cas keep seeing Dean as the main characters?Things only get more confusing when Dean starts to quote them, why does that do strange things to his stomach?He asks his newfound nerd club, as Dean calls it (consisting of, him Sam and Charlie).Cas discovers the joys (and struggles) of reading fiction.





	1. Book Recs, please Sam!

Mettatron’s not the only angel who can effect people memory’s. Which is good for Cas, since he’s finally got some time to actually read some human works. Metatron may have give Castiel all the info, but reading is different for each person, and he wants to be able to imaging the characters in his own way, not just how the crazy angel saw them.  
The bunker has a lot of books, ranging from ‘Demon Proofing – A Handy Guide’ all the way to ’34 Uses Of Lavender In Modern Spellweaving’ . Unfortunately, it also has exactly one fiction book (an original copy of The Wizard Of Oz) and since Cas like to read things chronologically (Wicked comes first) he’s holding off on that one.

Lucky for Cas some of humanity’s most famous works are available free online and Dean helped him get a fake library card. He knows the stories of almost all written works because Metatron gave him that knowledge, so to be able to fully enjoy the works himself, the angel decides to remove the knowledge of the book(or indeed play) that he is about to read.

Cas had prepared for his plan, like any higher being worth its salt (what did that even mean?), by finding a online course titled ‘HOW TO READ A NOVEL’ and signing himself up once he understood that it was about actually teaching him to read. Now all he needed was some recommendations, even Dean wasn’t as well read as Sam Winchester so Castiel popped in to get some sage advice.

In a rare moment of tranquillity, when the world wasn't in some great peril, the angel found Sam, surprise surprise - in the library, reading up on his witchcraft.

“Hello Sam, could you help me with something, please?” The younger Winchester doesn’t even flinch at the surprise appearance of his friend, he, unlike Dean, seems used to his popping up randomly. Sam merely bookmarked his page and turned to face the angel.  
“Sure Cas, what’d you need?”

“Metatron may have forced certain parts of human literature on me, but it was as he imagined it. I wish to rectify this, by reading some works myself. I just wanted to know were you think I should begin.”  
Sam pulls a face that can only be described as ‘huh’ before answering.

“I guess that you should start with the classics, Shakespeare, Dickens, that kind of thing. Either that or go for popular books, The Harry Potter series, Roald Dahl, those kind of things that are more commonly referenced. After that, you should get an idea of what you enjoy to read, fantasy thriller and so on.”

Cas nods thoughtfully pulling his knowledge of Shakespeare’s works forward and carefully deleting them, leaving only the titles behind.

“Thank you Sam.”

And with that, he’s gone again.

Sam sighed and went back to learning about a particularly nifty little spell to create light.

//

Castiel finds that he is a fast reader, consuming entire books in a single day. He likes reading, he decides rather quickly. Although he’s yet to completely discover his own, ever elusive, preferences.  
Whats even more satisfying than reading about things like witches being turned to mice (although, he thinks the spell-work is woefully incorrect) its being able to talk about the books with his "gang". Charlie quickly becomes a even closer friend when he discovers that she is very passionate about the characters, and is as good to talk to as Sam is about reading. She regularly stops off at the bunker now, exchanging Intel, and having a laugh with the boys.  
Then there’s Dean. 

Dean’s read a few of the more, ‘basic’ books as Sam puts it. But not the more ‘nerdy’ ones as Dean says. This doesn’t excuse him from book talk however, if anything Dean gets the most of it, because his simple ignorance of the plots made him prefect for getting to explain the plots in detail to. Oh how the tides have turned.

When this first started to happen Dean was a little irritated (like he cares about how hard some fictional British kid had it, so what if he didn’t get enough nasty ass gloop) but very quickly, the fictional aspect of the stories became irrelevant. All that mattered was Cas’s reactions, they were adorable really, he’d get super worried about whether or not Katniss would have to kill Rue (Even Dean knew what happens there, but was under strict instructions ‘not to spoil it for him Dean it would ruin the plot’) and so on.

Early on Cas didn’t really register anything odd about his interpretations of the characters (Why in his head, Romeo looked somewhat like Dean but a bit more feminine). It wasn’t until his third re-reading of ‘The Hobbit’ that it occurred to him that is might be strange the in his head, Gandalf looked a bit like Sam, and Thorin like Dean (of course he, himself was Bilbo) but with great beards.

Stowing his questions away for discussion next time he surfaced from his reading, Cas was about to finish a chapter when a knock came at the door.

He’d commandeered Dean’s room to read in (well Dean had offered and it smelled good and the bed was comfy so how could he not?). Unfortunately with the warm, soft space came regular interruptions. True, they were less frequent since Cas has gotten angry with Dean for interrupting during a key moment, and chucked ‘The Order Of The Phoenix’ at his head (he only felt slightly bad that it had knocked him out), but they were still an annoyance.

“Hello Dean, come in.” He huffed


	2. Not now Dean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a short one more will come though.

“Hey Cas. You’re not gonna throw another hardback at me are ya?” Dean peeks round the door with a smirk.

“Only if you don’t have a good enough reason for interrupting.” The angel barely glanced up from his book (he’d finally got round to reading Wicked).

“Cas, man I gotta sleep.” At this Castiel grumbles. Every evening he gets booted out of Deans room, and he still argues every single time.

“Is it urgent?”

“Cas.”

But Cas had just been reading about the rebellious Elphaba and was feeling particularly stubborn. Internally he searched for a solution. Of course he could go and read in one of the spare bedrooms, but he was strangely reluctant to leave the familiar smell of deans room, plus this mattress was the comfiest in the bunker. He could also try to get Dean to sleep in another room, but the hunter was too stubborn. There was also the option of trying to restore Dean’s energy but he’d never done it before and, he’d had another idea that was strangely appealing.

“Fine come and sleep then, I can read in the dark, since you require that to sleep. I will read quietly.”

The hunter looked slightly confused, and Castiel wondered why, it was a simple enough compromise.

“Your gonna, uh, sit there and read while I sleep?”

The angel doesn’t even look up from his book.

“Cas?”

With a irritated huff he finally replies .

“That is an accurate description of my plan, correct. “

Dean is entirely stumped for a response an after a stunned moment of silence that Cas doesn’t even notice he responds with an unneeded “uh, right” and grabs his jammies. 

Cas is a little confused as to why Dean leaves to change in the bathroom, don’t humans usually change in their rooms? But Dean seemed in a strange mood so he’d ask Sam later. He finds himself a little disappointed and is momentarily distracted from his book

The hunter re enters the room looking strangely sheepish and Castiel notices that he’s struggling to focus on his book again. Instead he watches from the corner of his eye as Dean crosses the room, and notices every movement the bed makes, every little tug on the duvet as Dean gets comfortable. Until Dean finally stops moving, all the angel can do it stare at the pages his book and feel.

Dean is unexpectedly distracting.

**Author's Note:**

> More will come!  
> Please leave some comments or kudos if you want, even just seeing the hits makes me grin for days.
> 
> I'm also open to people helping me out, in any way ( For example I dont write smut cause it'd suck (ha ha) so if you want smut here feel free to lend a hand) so yeah.  
> Woo.


End file.
